1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and in particular to processing files of a computer system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for selecting files to be sent to an application on a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to open files from within file directories is a function provided within most conventional operating systems (OS). Microsoft Windows® operating systems (OS) (a trademark of Microsoft Corporation), for example, provides a function called “Send To” within the list of user-selectable functions available when one or more files is selected (highlighted) within a file directory. As is known in the art, files that are selected are displayed with highlighted font compared to other files that are not selected. The “Send To” function/option permits the user to import one or more pre-selected files from the file directory to an application. With Windows OS, this function requires the user to first select the file and then select an application to import the file into. Those skilled in the art are familiar with the functionality and utilization of the “Send To” function.
FIGS. 2A and 2B provide two Windows graphical user interfaces (GUIs) illustrating the selection of “Send To” function for a pre-selected file within the file directory. As shown, directory GUI 200 includes a file area 206 within which a file 210 (“example”) is pre-selected by a user of directory GUI 200 (e.g., by an action such as right clicking on the mouse with the cursor over the file). Directory GUI 200 also includes task list 202 and directory list 204, which may also contain files that are individually selectable when the user opens the particular directory.
As indicated by FIG. 2A, Lotus Word application has been selected for importing the “Example” file 210. Once the user completes his/her selection of Example file 210, the user then right clicks on the graphical pointing device (e.g., mouse or some other selection mechanism), to open up an options window 212 with a list of functions that may be performed on/with the Example file 210. Within the FIG. 2A illustration, the “Send To” function has been selected by the user to apply to the previously selected file 210. This selection triggers the opening of an application list 214 which includes each of the available applications to which the Example file 210 may be sent.
FIG. 2B illustrates what occurs once this application is selected for Example file 210 to be sent to. The OS activates/opens the Lotus Word application (if that application was not already opened on the computer system). Then, Example file 210 is imported into Lotus Word and opened in the application GUI 220. Application GUI 220 shows Example file 210 opened in Lotus Word application on the computer system and the file contents displayed within content area 222 of Lotus Word's application GUI 220.
Several limitations exist with the above-described conventional implementation of the “Send To” function. First, with the conventional implementation, the “Send To” function only applies to files selected from a currently-opened single directory folder. That is, there is currently no way for a user to select a first file from a first folder and then open another folder and select a second file without losing the selection of the first file, although both files are to be sent to the same application. Conventional application requires the user to make two separate accesses to the file directory, open the specific folder, select the file within the folder and send it to the application. These steps are then required to be repeated for the next file.
Second, with the conventional implementation, grouping more than one file to send to an application with a single “Send To” operation requires the user to hold down either the Control key (to select individual files, including non-sequential ones) or the Shift key (to select a series of consecutive files) and then right click on one of the highlighted files before choosing “Send To” from the options window. The user thus has to remember the correct combination of key strokes and mouse interactions to enable this selection of a set of files for importing.
Third, with conventional implementation, there is no way for a user to open/import all files in a single subdirectory/folder by right clicking on the particular subdirectory. With some conventional methods, a right click on a subdirectory followed by selection of an application from the “Send To” function has the effect of opening the application without importing the files. Users are currently unable to select and open all the files in a directory and folders and sub-directories within the directory by using the “Send To” function. For example, when a computer system has directories of code that have to be viewed or edited in an application, the current “Send To” does not provide a quick or convenient import mechanism for the multiple directories.
The present invention thus recognizes that it would be desirable to provide a more efficient method for handling importing files from a file directory. The invention further recognizes that providing an enhanced OS that does not include the above limitations would be a welcomed improvement. These and other benefits are provided by the invention described herein.